BZS12: W oka mgnieniu - Pojedynek w powietrzu
Pracownik Rady Ośmiu okazał się być świetnym kierowcą. Szybko dogonił uciekającą karetkę rozwalając przy tym kilka parków, barierek, mostów, ulic, samochodów, ludzi, budynków, drzew, łodzi, helikopterów, radiowozów , która nie miała problemów z uciekaniem. Jechała na sygnale. Z tego też powodu podążający samochód jadący dostatecznie szybko również mógł szybko pędzić. Biały pojazd przejechał przez autostradę i zaczął kierować się na bezdroża. Mei doskonale odczytała to jako wyzwanie, które miałoby się odbyć bez udziału osób trzecich. Kiedy tylko opuścili miasto i zaczęli jechać po niezagospodarowanych terenach, na dachu karetki pojawił się zakapturzony już nie nieznajomy. Dziewczyna wyszła na dach samochodu, a kierowca podjechał bliżej. Kiedy tylko odległość była w miarę bezpieczna mówimy to o Mei Tanaki, która włada wiatrem, nie porównujcie tej "bezpiecznej odległości" ze swoją i nie próbujcie tego w domu wskoczyła dach białego pojazdu. - Czemu wtrącasz się w nieswoje sprawy? - zasyczał osobnik zdejmujący kaptur. Mei nie miała już teraz wątpliwości, lewa część twarzy była moja, zaś prawa bliżej nieokreślona. Nietrudno jednak było się domyślić, że był to demon. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc to nie jest niemoja sprawa - Wy nie możecie mi pomóc, a jedynie zaszkodzić - Co ci się w ogóle stało? - Mei spróbowała podejść, jednak syknąłem ostro i wykonałem prawą ręką ruch, aby się cofnęła co z tego, że wyglądał jak ścieranie kurzu zewnętrzną stroną dłoni Stanęła. - Odejdźcie póki możecie. Nie powinienem był was w to wplątywać - gdy miałem już wracać schodzić do kabiny, złapała mnie za rękę i spojrzała głęboko w lewe oko. Prawe wyglądało bardziej jak mały reflektor świecący jak złoto, ciężko było, aby oko się nie zmęczyło patrząc na nie poza tym znajdź tu sobie miejsce, w które można głęboko spojrzeć - Nie, przyjaciół się nie zostawia. No reatreat, no surrender. - Musiałaś przywołać ten film? - Tak - Mei odpowiedziała robiąc :3 siadając na dachu karetki. Ja usiadłem naprzeciwko jej. Wtedy spostrzegła, że nie tylko prawa część twarzy i ręka, ale cała prawa strona ciała jest zupełnie inna - No dobra. Kiedy walczyłem z Apocalipsusem, dotarło do mnie, że korzysta on z mojej mocy, z esencji Nighterusa i Oka Feniksa. Kiedy oddałem wszystko co miałem Aeopathili, przystąpiłem do ataku. Początkowo tego nie zauważyłem. Byłem skupiony na tym, aby wbić miecz w jego brzuch - moja prawa część ust wciąż syczała, zaś lewa wcale się nie otwierała - W momencie kiedy zadawał mi pytanie ostatni raz użył Aurum Metentis, wyrwał kawałek mojej duszy. Ta dziura szybko została zastąpiona pewną skazą, którą niegdyś zostałem zarażony. Tą skazą jest krew Czempiona Zła. Gdy opuściła mnie esencja Nighterusa, która blokowała skazę, mogła w końcu zacząć działać. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem jednym z tych, których tropiłem. - Tropiłeś? - I tak powiedziałem ci za dużo - wstaliśmy i nabierając powietrze odsunąłem Mei na skraj dachutak, to spell xD - Idź już i nie wracaj. Ardamir doskonale wie jak mi pomóc - Nigdzie się nie ruszam - Więc ja cię ruszę! - krzyknąłem z furią. W prawej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia, która błyskawicznie poleciała w stronę Mei. Wypadła. Szybko jednak poczuła, że nie musiała reagować. Złapał ją kierowca, który cały czas jechał obok. Ze świetnym refleksem wyhamował w idealnym momencie i wyrywając drzwi mógł swobodnie złapać Tanaki. Ta od razu zebrała się i wleciała w nic nie podejrzewającego mnie. Byliśmy teraz w powietrzu. - Wcześniej nie dałbyś się tak zaskoczyć, co jest? - powiedziała szybko Mei przestając wciąż lecieć odkopując mnie dalej. Wpadłem w randomową stertę głazów. Maja zaś za pomocą swojej mocy powietrza utrzymywała się w powietrzu. niech nikt sobie nie domalowuje skrzydeł xD Po prostu władza na wiatrem :P Kupka głazów nie leżała jednak zbyt spokojnie, bo zaraz wyleciał z powrotem, a dookoła mnie tornado ognia. Z pleców zaś wyszły skrzydła bardzo podobne do nietoperzowych, z tą różnicą, że były bardziej ciemno-czerwone, aniżeli czarne i dopasowane do wielkości. - Pożałujesz - wykrzyczałem wciąż lecąc - Przyjaciół się tak nie traktuje - Maja zaś zebrała swoją moc, która pozwalała jej unosić się w powietrzu i również zaczęła natarcie. Zderzyliśmy się w locie. Siła uderzenia mojej prawej ręki całkowicie zaskoczyła Tanaki i dziewczyna spadła twardo na ziemię. - Znowu dałam się zaskoczyć sile tej ręki - Mei szepcząc wstała i ponownie uniosła się - Muszę go pokonać szybkością, odkąd stał się taki wydaje się nie do końca panować nad swoimi ruchami, nieraz jego kończyny latają bezwładnie, aby zatrzymały się po chwili Tymczasem w jej stronę zaczęły lecieć tuziny kul ognia, których unikanie sprawiło Mai sporą trudność ze względu na ich ogromną ilość i eksplozje ziemi w miejscach, w które spadały. Ostatecznie jednak znalazła kryjówkę. Chciała tam wyczuć kiedy zacznę się zbliżać, aby zaatakować niespodziewanie. Oczywiście nie mogło być za łatwo i za pomocą teleportacji krótkodystansowej znalazłem się przed dziewczyną. Prawa ręka zaatakowała, podczas gdy reszta ciała zdawała się być zawieszona. Tanaki wykorzystała to. Dzięki swojemu świetnemu refleksowi o włos uniknęła ataku demonicznej ręki. która wcale nie rozbiła skały, za którą się chowała Mei, na kabanosy Używając starożytnej techniki koszenia trawników, Mei połączyła swoje ki z ki Pradawnej Kosiarki techniki wiatru wybiła mnie w powietrze, aby za chwilę wlecieć z całą prędkością wyprowadzając kopniaka. Leciałem bezwładnie. W ten sam sposób trafiając na skarpę. Spadłem również bezwładnie. A najlepsze było, że w ten sam sposób wstałem. Wyglądało to jakby coś z torsu pociągnęło mnie do góry, zaś reszta ciała zwyczajnie została pociągnięta jak worek ziemnioków babci Gieni. Mei nie mogła się długo cieszyć przewagą w walce. Zorientowała się, że zaszedł ją ktoś od tyłu. Zanim zdążyła odlecieć na bezpieczną odległość, została porażona błyskawicą. - Walone iluzje, które można pobić - Oppressor Ultima Ictu! - wypowiedziałem gromadząc wokół siebie moc. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć efektów takich jak lewitacja, rozpadanie się podłoża, zbieranie się całego syfu dookoła w formie jakieś zapory. W ostatniej chwili z kieszeni Mai wyleciała Tara przerywając zaklęcie i rzucając mną o najbliższe cokolwiek co tam było. Wyszło na wrak samochodu. Prawe oko zapaliło się na znak gniewu. Tym razem wstałem w miarę normalnie - o ile normalnym można nazwać wstawanie człowieka mającego jedną nogę większą. Nagle uderzył we mnie meteor. Zniszczył spory kawałek pustkowia tworząc z niego pustkowie lvl 2, tyle tylko, że okolicę zdobiły płomienie. Kiedy Maja zobaczyła, ze układają się na kształt Ami od razu wiedziała, że właśnie nadleciał Adi. I właśnie jego ujrzała wychodzącego z epicentrum wybuchu. Szybko się przywitali misiaczkiem zanim zdążyłem wybić się jak sprężyna i stanąć na równe nogi. - W tym stanie nie mogę walczyć - powiedziałem cicho do Sygga - Jasne - odparł zanim wyrzuciłem go na pole bitwy. Po chwili pojawił się także Isakai. 15pxIsakai 1900G 15pxTara 1400G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 1200G Walka bakuganów uspokoiła mnie. Z takim samym nastawieniem był Sygg stojący naprzeciwko Tary i Isakai. Natomiast tamte bakugany odczuwały zniesmaczenie całą tą sytuacją. - Sygg jest już trzydomenowy, ciekawe jakie sztuczki teraz zna - powiedział Adi - Jego poziom mocy jak zawsze nie urywa dupy, jego mocą zawsze były kombinacje i niekonwencjonalne zagrania, trzeba pójść na całość i nie pozwolić mu użyć swoich atutów - Ale się rozgadałeś - Tanaki początkowo zaskoczona takim wywodem stuknęła go łokciem w bark - Masz jakiś konkretny plan? - yyyy - Czyli jak zawsze na mojej głowie - Mei przejżała karty supermocy - Zacznijmy spokojnie, zobaczymy jego reakcje. Rex strasznie się zmienił, może Sygg tak samo - Możliwe, Sygg zachowywał się inaczej kiedy Apocalipsus ciągle wtłaczał w niego swoją moc. Ale możliwe, że coś z tego zostało, sapie tak nienaturalnie jak wtedy - Dragneel wyjął losową kartę ze zbioru 1 karty - No kto by się spodziewał, Supermoc aktywacja, Smoczy Oddech! Isakai wzleciał w powietrze. Nabrał do płuc wiele powietrza, a następnie obrzucił Sygga płomieniem, który podczas tej walki nie trzymał swojego korbacza. Ten jednak stał niewzruszony. 15pxIsakai 2100G 15pxTara 1400G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 900G Nagle trzydomenowy bakugan zdawał się zakasłać. Nie byłem tym faktem przejęty, w przeciwieństwie do Mai i Adriana, których to zdziwiło. W chwili małej konsternacji aktywowałem supermoc Sygga - sama aktywacja nie rzucała się w oczy, wystarczyło cicho wypowiedzieć nazwę supermocy, dodać "aktywacja", a moje prawe oko zapalało się czerwonym światłem na znak aktywacji. Był to Cios Cyklonu. Sygg wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze. Gdy doskoczył na wysokość zdezorientowanego Isakai wystrzelił z rąk ogromne ilości wody, które przez jakiś czas uniemożliwiły partnerowi Dragneela latanie.był zdziwiony, bo normalnie nikt by nie doskoczył na kilkanaście kilometrów 15pxIsakai 2100G 15pxTara 1400G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 1300G Bakugan siedmiu domen wylądował jednak na równych nogach. W ramach rewanżu nadleciała Tara nacierając z pełnym impetem. Mei użyła supermocy na ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem w spadającego Sygga. - Cięcie Katany Ninja! Bakugan ventusa przebił się przez silną zbroję trzydomenowego bakugana tnąc pozbawiony ochrony kawałek ciała. Siła impetu rzuciła Sygga w oddaloną skałę. Stamtąd spadł na twarz. 15pxIsakai 2100G 15pxTara 1700G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 1000G - Nie będziemy stać z tyłu z powodu małej ilości wody, czas się osuszyć - Adrian zrobił magiczną sztuczkę wcale nie wyjął karty z kieszeni i po chwili miał w ręku kartę supermocy - Styl Zephyra, Spiralny Taniec aktywacja. Isakai Imagination rozpalił okolicę, a jego skrzydła wyschnęły dzięki czemu mógł znów swobodnie latać. Od razu wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął natarcie w stronę Sygga. Ten ledwo po wstaniu został wbity w skałę, z której właśnie spadł. Dokończywszy dzieła Isakai wylądował obok Tary. - To nie było trudne - partner Adiego zagadał - Myślałem, że będzie gorzej 15pxIsakai 4200G 15pxTara 1700G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 1000G Całą bitwę obserwował z zaciekawieniem Ardamir. Chwilę wcześniej pozbył się pracownika rady za pomocą dyskretnej błyskawicy. Potężne wyładowanie pokierowane było z kości palca szkieletu do samochodu jadącego za karetką. Prędkość ładunku elektrycznego była zbyt duża, aby normalny człowiek mógł zareagować. Co prawda to nie był normalny człowiek. Zdołał szybko użyć tarczy, która pozwoliła mu przeżyć, ale samochód wybuchł. Kiedy tylko mężczyzna zdołał się z niego wyczołgać, Tazok już dawno znalazł bezpieczny kąt. Oczywiście sytuacja nie wyglądała dla mnie zbyt optymistycznie. Ale to z perspektywy Mai i Adiego. Jakże by mogło obejść się bez niespodzianek? Jednakże największa była pozostawiona na później. W ciężkich sytuacjach zwykłem "wrócić" do gry przy użyciu zakazanych kart i tym razem nie było inaczej. Czemu miałbym ich nie używać, skoro są w takich momentach odpowiednie? Zaczesałem swoje włosy do tyłu. Po kilku miesiącach od pokonania Apocalipsusa nie obcinałem włosów. Nie powiem, żeby nie było to dziwne. W szpitalu nikt tego nie ogarnął. Ale mniejsza o to. Końcówki moich niczym śnieg białych włosów spoczywały już na ramionach bez aluzji do wiedźmina xD Po odgarnięciu ich spoczywały sobie z tyłu głowy. Nie zasłaniały już wynaturzonej prawej części twarzy. Maję bez przerwy dręczyło co się dokładnie działo przez ten cały czas, że te wszystkie zmiany doprowadziły mnie do tego stanu. Poza tym wciąż słowa "Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem jednym z tych, których tropiłem" wciąż odbijały się Mai silnym i paraliżującym echem. Na szczęście w trakcie zamyślenia był obok niej Dragneel, na którym mogła polegać. - To jak? Kończymy rozgrzewkę? - przerwałem półminutową przerwę. Kiedy odpowiedziano mi skinięciami głów oraz uśmiechem ze strony Adiego, Sygg wstał, a ja wyrzuciłem kartę wymawiając jej nazwę - Neo Legenda Maksus X. Z niej wystrzeliły w stronę Sygga fioletowe nici. Oplotły jego ciało i zaszczepiły w nim swoją moc. Jego zbroja momentalnie się zregenerowała, zaś jego chłodna, niebieskawa energia zmieniła kolor na fioletowy, a sam w mgnieniu oka wystrzelił z zabójczą prędkością. Tara zareagowała w ostatnim ułamku sekundy, ale Isakai nie zdążył. Gdy Sygg uderzył siedmiodomenowego bakugana ten odleciał na sporą odległość. Ponownie zdołał wylądować na, tym razem już mocno ugiętych, nogach. Zanim jednak zdołał złapać równowagę, dosięgnęła go fala energii wypuszczona przez Sygga. Darokoid został okaleczony silnym wybuchem - wyglądał dość niewinnie, zwyczajny wybuch, trochę ognia, trochę fioletowo zabarwionego ognia, troszkę iskier. Energia jego przeciwnika zdetonowała także część jego sił witalnych przez co pozornie słaby atak zdołał go osłabić. 15pxIsakai 3700G 15pxTara 1700G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 6000G Tara szybując zbierała się do ataku, zanim jednak zdołała nabrać prędkości poczuła potężny uścisk na gardle. Nagle coś zaczęło ją trzymać - nie była już w powietrzu za sprawą swoich skrzydeł. Mei spostrzegła, że Sygg stał z wyciągniętym ramieniem, jego dłoń zaś układała się w uścisku. Ciało dragonoida ventusa było kierowane w powietrzu dokładnie w ten sam sposób w jaki poruszała się ręka Sygga. Oczywiście to była jego sprawka. niczym moc Dartha Vadera xD W mgnieniu oka Sygg boleśnie sprowadził Tarę na ziemię. Po chwili ucisk na szyi ustąpił, jednak nastąpił podobny wybuch energii jak przy Isakai. Tara poczuła dreszcze i palący ból na całym ciele. 15pxIsakai 3700G 15pxTara 1200G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 6000G - No dobra, nie dajemy szans - partner Adriana wyskoczył i zabrał szybko bakugana ventusa za pobliską skałę osłaniając go w ten sposób przed pociskami ciemnej energii - Tara, Tara obudź się! - Nie śpię bawole - partnerka Tanaki rozprostowała rozbolałe ciało - Pokonajmy go, razem! - Czekajcie - Maja powstrzymała ich w ostatniej chwili. Swoją drogą nikt nie zauważył kiedy się znalazła po drugiej stronie pola bitwy - Myślę, że wiem jak możemy go pokonać. Musimy go zmusić do użycia najlepszych ruchów, a nasze asy musimy zachować - Powinniśmy dać radę - darokoid wyjrzał zza skały - Jest nas dwoje, prędzej czy później będzie musiał się zablokować na turę - Supermoc aktywacja! - Adrian nie czekając na powrót Mei przystąpił do ataku - Płomienie Niebios - Układ Trzech Gwiazd, Kosmiczny Promień - Tanaki nie zwlekała ze swoim atakiem. Isakai po schowaniu skrzydeł zaczął walczyć wręcz z Syggiem. Na jego nieszczęście mój partner był szybszy, a ona dawała mu siłę. Długo to jednak nie potrwało. Tara z powietrza wystrzeliła potężny promień, którego siłę zebrała prosto z kosmosu. Trzydomenowy bakugana z ledwością uniknął jasnozielonego promienia, który rozciął wszystko co stanęło mu na drodze. Gdy łapał równowagę po ratującym go salcie, darokoid złapał go i unieruchomił. Wtedy podleciała Tara i znowu zaatakowała z bliska. 15pxIsakai 3700G 15pxTara 1200G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 4000G Sygg nagle zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili zrzucił z siebie Isakai'ego jakby był kawałkiem styropianu i przeteleportował się nad Tarę. Kiedy była zaskoczona widokiem momentalnie znikającego przeciwnika oberwała silnym kopnięciem metalowym butem w kręgosłup. Ponownie spadła, jednak Isakai znowu wykazał się refleksem łapiąc ją. W ułamku sekundy spadł na nich zakuty w zbroję bakugan poprzedzając uderzenie kolejną falą czarnej energii. Gdy tylko dotarł do ziemi nastąpił wybuch i sam odleciał na kilka metrów. Bakugany z BakuGalaxy leżały na ziemi. 15pxIsakai 2700G 15pxTara 200G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 4000G - Co jest do cholery? - Tanaki podbiegła ile sił w nogach do partnerki. Widziała, że mocno oberwała - Tara, wystarczy - Nie Mei - dragonoid z trudem się podniósł - Ty nigdy nie zawiedziesz przyjaciół i ja też nie zamierzam - Aye - krzyknął Adrian stając obok Isakai'ego - Jak się trzymasz stary? - Bywało lepiej, ale nie jest źle, młody - No dobra, razem - powiedziawszy Mei stanęła obok Adriana. Złapali się za ręce i jednocześnie aktywowali potrójne supermoce - Sekretna Super Moc, Maksymalny Ventus, plus Wyniszczające Tornado, plus Siedem Ostrzy, Cięcie Powietrza - Styl Zephyra, Erupcja, plus Styl Zephyra, Zemsta Isakaia, plus Furia Legionu - Dawajcie - zasyczawszy aktywowałem podwójną supermoc, a moje prawe oko na znak tego ponownie rozpaliło się czerwonym światłem - Tarcza Światła, plus Rangarok, Władca Wody Tara zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły. Zaczęła otaczać ją ciemnozielona poświata. Jej obecność sprawiała, że przeciwnik nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, emanowała czystą potęgą. Po tym wzleciała, aby zacząć krążyć i stworzyć potężne tornado. Sama znajdowała się w jego centrum. W ułamku sekundy całe uderzyło w Sygga, a w środku korzystając ze swoich technik, bakugan ventusa zaczął okaleczać trzydomenowego bakugana. W tym samym czasie doleciał też atak Isakai'ego. Po uderzeniu w ziemię, unieruchomił przeciwnika w blokach skalnych powstałych po jego ruchu. Spod Sygga atakowały go wybuchy, do których zaprzęgnięta była lawa. Również z wielką prędkością uderzył na mojego partnera uderzając go całą moc. Sygg zostawał już w tornadzie Tary tylko dlatego, że bakugan ventusa tego chciał. Po zgromadzeniu wokół siebie karmazynowej energii, Isakai zadał ostateczny cios. Na zakończenie Tara całą pozostałą energię skumulowała w dziobie i wypuściła w stronę lecącego Sygga. On spadł na ziemię z wielkim hukiem niszcząc pustkowie jeszcze bardziej. Po 3 sekundach nieruszania się wybił się rękoma na równe nogi. Spod hełmu zaświeciły się dwa złote światła na poziomie oczu. Wokół stalowej zbroi pojawiła się na chwilę złota, przenikająca. Sygg zaczął się lekko śmiać. Nawet robiąc to zachowywał spokój. - Wciąż za mało - powiedział cicho. Isakai i Tara z zirytowaniem spojrzeli na wciąż trzymającego się przeciwnika 15pxIsakai 3700G 15pxTara 2200G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 7600G - Ej no, ale czity, niby jakim cudem? - Mei zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem masz przewalone cziterze ... bardzo złym - To bardzo proste - założyłem ręce - Rangarok, Władca Wody zablokował ujemne bonusy supermocy Isakai'ego wykierowane w stronę Sygga, natomiast Tarcza Światła zablokowała Wyniszczające Tornado. Dodatkowo ta pierwsza supermoc dodała Syggowi trochę punktów. Teraz nie macie żadnego ruchu, ja mam jeden. - Mylisz się - odezwała się Tara - Zmusiłeś nas do tego, nie będziemy się bawić w twoje cziterskie zabawy - Aye - partner Adiego zaczął mienić się na złoto. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Tara - Idealny Super Tryb! - Nie przeliczcie się - Sygg spojrzał spod oka na przeciwników. W ułamku sekundy wykonali tysiące uderzeń. Sygg pomimo tego, że ciągle obrywał, udawało mu się sporą część ataków zablokować. Jednak to jak szybko obrywał sprawiała, że słabł. Poza tym próby obrony wyglądały jakby był niedowładem, gdyż gdy chronił 3 miejsc, obrywał w 2 innych. Nagle udało mu się złapać Isakai'ego i Tarę za szyje i ich podnieść. W odpowiedzi obydwa bakugany użyły swoich supermocy Idealnego Super Trybu i ten padł z wycięczenia na ziemię. - Nie denerwujcie mnie - zakląłem cicho wyciągając kolejną zakazaną kartę - Nieskończoność X, aktywacja! 15pxIsakai 8700G 15pxTara 7200G 15px 15px 15pxSygg 10200G - Nasz łączny poziom mocy nadal jest wyższy - Maja była spokojna - A niech was - zdenerwowany podniosłem do góry prawą rękę. Wystrzeliła z niej zółtawo srebrna energia. Na moim prawym oku pojawił się symbol Absolutnej Mechtalii. Sygg momentalnie zmienił się w bakugana z Idealnym Super Trybem Mechtalii. - Zaraz, łączę wątki - Adrianowi odebrało mowę - Zaskoczeni? To dobrze, może nigdy moja siła nie była zbyt wielka, ale zawsze wiedziałem, jak wykorzystać cudzą siłę przeciw niemu samemu - wygląd Sygga zmienił się kolorystycznie. Dominował u niego szary kolor, ciemnoczerwony oraz fioletowe elementy, zupełnie jak w przypadku Obscuro Dragonoida. Użyłem supermocy Idealnego Super Trybu, ale nagle zakrzyczałem z bólu. Sygg natomiast upadł na ziemię i zaczął zmieniać kolor ze złotego na odpowiadający Obscuro Dragonoidowi, swój własny, biały i tak ciągle. - Teraz, póki nie mogą nic zrobić - Adrian błyskawicznie wykorzystał moment. Tara i Isakai złapali się i razem zawirowali tworząc tornado. Skumulowali w sobie nawzajem swoje moce, mieszając ze swoimi umiejętnościami tworząc zabójcze połączenie. Uderzając pełną mocą niemal rozpłatali Sygga. Tym razem i on zakrzyczał z bólu po chwili wracając do formy kulistej. Kiedy Sygg upadł, moje prawe oko zaczęło się palić, abym po chwili padł nieprzytomny. Bakugany z BakuGalaxy wróciły do swoich wojowników. Maja i Adrian patrzyli na moje nieprzytomne ciało. Postanowili jednak go nie zostawiać. Mieli przecież wiele pytań. Jak po takiej walce można byłoby odmówić udzielenia odpowiedzi? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex